


Anything At All

by writingramblr



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Credence Barebone, Alpha!Credence, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Basically, Choking, Cliche, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Omega!Graves, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, Rimming, Topping from the Bottom, Tropes, Watersports, but he does have magic, dynamic flip, im just a babby @ this sin im sorry, mild choking, mild salad tossing, mild watersports, my vision of A/B/O, no knotting, no obscurus credence, post grindelwald, powerbottom!Graves, virgin credence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: Percival has recently gotten back to work, and is not used to resuming his medication. Unfortunately, he finds he's forgotten it, just before going out of town, and he doesn't quite make it home alone.[i sort of followed this as much as i wanted, but this is where i got the prompt https://fantastic-beasts-smut.tumblr.com/post/155204460908/ ]





	1. i dont knowwwwwwwwwwww

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writewrongs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writewrongs/gifts).



> so here it is. i said and said i was gonna try my hand at A/B/O and here i have. its not nearly as blushy and nasty as some people *side eyes Grindlywindlywald bc holy fuck <3 * but its got potential for MORE like i also promised. i will tag accordingly, but i wont tease ya in case i chicken out...again.

Being kept in the basement of his own house and starved had only been good for one thing, it kept him from being alluring, kept him from presenting without being able to take his suppressants every day.

Grindelwald luckily seemed to have been a Beta, so he didn’t give a shit about some middle aged Omega, who was outwardly long past his prime.

The joke had been on him though.

Percival sighed, and patted his pockets as he awaited the arrival of the port key, and then swore low under his breath.

He’d forgotten them. Again.

It was hard getting back in the swing of things, and that meant regularly taking his suppressants since he was now on his way back to perfect health. The last thing he needed was to get distracted from his work by a heat he couldn’t control, and surrounded by thousands of potentially dangerous people, no matter how skilled he was at spell work, he could not fight off the urge to cool the heat with the first Alpha he might run into.

Although Percival might have usually been pickier, he had been a very long while without anyone in his bed, and thanks to the drugs, even longer since he’d even experienced more than a hint of arousal.

He could already feel the shakes starting up, and soon his vision would blur, and he might not even notice the port key when it arrived. He needed to get back to his apartment, and take a different method of transport.

First he needed a dark alleyway to wander down to disapparate from, and he almost ran to the first one he saw.

In his beginning of heat addled brain, he could only think of one thing, and it wasn’t the street outside his apartment.

It was the boy.

Dark hair, dark eyes, and pale skin like he’d been carved from ivory.

Fuck.

Percival sighed and when he turned and landed from apparating he thought he might cry.

He’d come to the boy carried and guided by desire alone, and there he was, huddling at the end of the new alleyway. The boy only hesitated a moment before speaking.

“Mister Graves?”

Percival tried to hold his breath, but he couldn’t, not when the heady and overpowering smell of an Alpha was sweetly caressing his senses.

Where was that coming from?

Could it be possible?

The boy crept closer, and there was a tiny hint of a smile on his face,

“I thought you had forgotten about me…”

Percival shook his head, still trying to breathe as little as possible, but the second the boy was in the dim light of a street lamp and stepping up to hug him, tentative, arms just barely wrapping around his body, he knew that if his suspicions were right about the boy, he was toast.

*

Mister Graves looked better than he could ever remember, and Credence wondered if he maybe had gotten new cologne, as he smelled absolutely intoxicating, and there was a healthy flush to his cheeks that made him look as if he’d been running, or perhaps drinking something warm.

The man’s arms pressed against his sides, and he felt him walking slightly, before something crushed his lungs, and his eyes went dark, only for a moment, before they were stumbling, Mister Graves seemingly losing his footing, and Credence tried to catch him, tried to grasp his hand.

“Where are we?”

He looked around to see a sparsely decorated apartment, mainly with hues of brown and red, and some traces of gold and bronze. It was a beautiful place, and whispered elegance and fine taste. All things Credence knew very little about.

“This is my home. I need to find my medicine… I’m sorry I dragged you into this… you’ve never been here before? With me?”

Mister Graves was asking, looking a bit confused, although his eyes had darkened significantly, and they never once left Credence’s body.

He shook his head.

“No sir. I’ve never been blessed with such a gift. To see where you live… it’s incredible. Far too personal even.”

Credence clapped a hand to his mouth, afraid he’d said too much, and Mister Graves just gave a breathy laugh.

“Oh you have no idea.”

He shucked off his jacket, and Credence noticed the man’s forehead was shining with sweat, and his hands seemed to shake, even as he moved with purpose away from him, it seemed as if he didn’t really want to.

“Are you feeling all right Mister Graves?”

He’d said something about medicine, and he looked and acted as if he might be feverish. He should lie down if he wasn’t feeling well, if he was getting sick.

Credence wondered suddenly why the man had appeared to him that night, instead of coming to him after a meeting or work, and he found himself following Mister Graves into his bedroom, then hanging back as the man continued on to his bathroom, throwing a cupboard open wide and shuffling various bottles and jars around.

“Not exactly.”

The man finally said, and Credence nodded.

“I suppose it works differently for… witches.”

Mister Graves glanced over at him, suddenly looking a bit strained,

“What’s that?”

“Colds or sickness.”

“There are completely different illnesses for wizard kind and No-Maj’s, you are correct.”

Credence bit his lip, and braced his hands together in front of his chest, hoping to quell the urge that was building inside him. If Mister Graves was sick, he needed bed rest, and he needed care, and there was nothing more that he wanted to do for him than to care for him. He could think of nothing that would make him happier, to be able to protect him, help him heal.

Credence admired him, and thought of Mister Graves much like his hero, he hated the idea of the man being in any sort of pain or discomfort.

He wondered if a kiss might help.

The man just looked so attractive, and it was as if he was wearing the specific cologne to draw Credence in. Mister Graves always looked so well put together, of course, but usually Credence was able to tamp down the feelings and attraction, ignore it, and then pray for forgiveness for such thoughts.

Now that he and Mister Graves were alone, there was no need to pretend, to hide.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops idk wtf im doing

“Are you sure you are all right sir?”

Mister Graves practically growled,

“No. I’m really not. I can’t find my pills anywhere… I must have left them in my office. I thought I had more than one bottle… goddamnit. I’ll be late for my trip _and_ I’ll have to go into the office smelling like…”

He trailed off and Credence blinked,

“Like what? Heaven?”

He could feel his cheeks heating, and Mister Graves looked over at him, pinning him with a stare that made his mouth go dry and sent a bolt of heat down his spine, straight for his cock.

“You can smell me then? You aren’t just a Beta… you _are_ an Alpha.”

Credence wasn’t sure what exactly the man was talking about, but the second he took a step closer to him, he mimicked the man’s movements, until they had met in the man’s bedroom, inches apart and right beside the bed.

Mister Graves was breathing hard, and clenching his fists together, and Credence could see the man’s jaw was tight.

“What would you say if I asked you to help me?”

Credence was already nodding,

“Of course sir. Anything.”

Mister Graves smirked, and then reached up to brush a hand over Credence’s face, and he closed his eyes, leaning into the touch, desperate for more.

“Anything? Really?”

Credence nodded again, and before he could blink or even draw breath, Mister Graves had slid his hand around to the back of his neck, and yanked him in for a kiss.

It was dizzying and Credence could barely think about anything besides how good it felt to feel Mister Graves touching him, and how much he wanted to touch him right back. Dying for it almost.

He parted his lips under the man’s, and he felt Mister Graves groan, and kiss him harder, pushing his tongue into Credence’s mouth, and the taste of him exploded over his senses. Heaven had nothing on the sweetness of Mister Graves’ kiss.

He could feel Mister Graves’ hands trailing over his body, the heat of his skin almost burning through his threadbare clothing and all he could think was, he wished that he was already naked.

His own hands were gripping on the flaps of the man’s vest and he couldn’t quite stop himself, he moved one hand down to start undoing the buttons and the other to press against the front of the man’s trousers, and he heard Mister Graves gasp aloud.

“God, Credence, you’re going to kill me with your teasing.”

Credence was completely flustered, and unsure what he was even supposed to say, much less do.

“I’m sorry sir… I didn’t mean to hurt you…”

“You’re not. Not at all. It feels amazing.”

Mister Graves brought a hand overtop Credence’s and guided him, cupping along the hard length he could feel in the man’s pants and he could swear the fabric was dampening as he touched him.

“Oh god. I’m sorry. It’s been a very long time.”

Mister Graves was shuddering against him, and moving his lips down to kiss on Credence’s neck, making his knees buckle from the sensation.

“It’s okay.”

He didn’t know what the man was really apologizing for, but he suspected maybe, just maybe, he’d accidentally gotten him off.

*

Percival could feel the heat bloom between his legs, and the instant Credence’s curious hand had made contact with his cock he’d shot off in his pants like some kind of inexperienced youth, and he knew he needed to be fucked very soon or he might combust from the burning inside him.

Credence for his part wasn’t quite aware of what he was doing to Percival, and it was more than a little endearing to have him whimpering and groping at him as he tried his best to kiss back fiercely enough.

The way he kissed was so gentle though, it was clear he had no idea of how to claim an Omega, much less _where_ he needed to be.

“Credence, I’m going to undress us, okay?”

The boy nodded, seemingly lost in the moment, and Percival almost sighed in relief when he spelled away both of their clothing, leaving just miles and miles of bare Alpha skin.

Not to mention the massive cock the boy had been managing to conceal all along in his faded and threadbare pants. Percival was highly tempted to drop to his knees to worship him right then and there, before even begging the boy to fuck him.

So he did.

The little gasp and subsequent moan that escaped Credence’s throat was music to Percival’s ears, and though he couldn’t quite take in all of the boy’s cock in one go, his hands helped what his mouth couldn’t fit.

Alpha come tasted a bit like what he imagined sunshine and honey would be like together. Light, sweet, and frankly, addictive.

He wasn’t surprised Credence had barely lasted about thirty seconds, considering the boy had probably barely touched himself much less had anyone else do anything more than pathetically grasp at him, and he sure as hell hoped that bastard had never laid a hand on the boy.

He was _his_.

His Alpha, his beautiful, perfect, pink lipped and panting… Credence.

“I need you to touch me, okay? Don’t be gentle.”

Percival stood up and put his hands on the boy’s hips, tugging him back to fall on top of the bed with him, and the boy was already nodding, eager, so eager, and when the boy put a delicate long fingered hand on his cock, Percival thought he could see stars.

He’d already come once and was fully prepared to do it again, but more than that, he _needed_ the boy’s cock inside him before he could.

“Put your hand here, like this, first one finger, then two.”

Percival guided one of the boys hands down past his ball sack to his hole, almost dripping with slick, and he watched as the boy’s eyes widened.

“Is that supposed to happen?”

Percival bit his lip to keep from laughing. He was adorable.

“It’s because I’m in heat. I need an Alpha cock to fill me up, and fuck me until I can’t come anymore. That’s you, my boy.”

Dirty talk was far from his forte, but judging by the way Credence gulped and nodded, he seemed to appreciate it.

Percival was driven to distraction for how much he wanted the sensation, ached for Credence for fuck into him, and so it was almost too easy for the boy to work two then three fingers inside of him, and he let his head fall back, groaning and trying to chase the feeling, thrusting his hips weakly, his cock already hard again and curving up against his stomach.

“Mister Graves, are you sure you want me to?”

Percival nodded, frantic, and reached out blindly, finding the boy’s shoulder, and pulling him down so he could lock eyes with him,

“It’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

To his surprise and delight, a smile actually bloomed over the boy’s face, and he looked about ten times prettier and fucking angelic almost.

“Okay.”

Percival was happy to see he was finally letting himself relax a bit, and when Credence moved to begin pressing his cock inside of his very hot and slick opening, it was close to the greatest thing he’d ever felt.

Fuck suppressants if he could have the boy take care of his needs like he did, shy and careful, but prepared to lose control at any second, sign him up.

Percival angled his legs up so he could wrap them around the boy’s back, instantly pushing him inside all the way, and he caught the strangled gasp Credence let out, before it became a sob.

“Oh my god sir, it feels so good, I can’t hold on…”

“Don’t worry my boy. We’ve got all night. One time isn’t going to break the fever.”

Percival smiled up at the boy, whose face was almost contorted in pleasure and concentration, as if he was trying his best not to come, not yet, wanting to try and make him come first.

That was easy, Percival could feel his cock starting to pulse even though it had barely been touched, and even when Credence leaned down, still pistoning his hips slightly, though a clumsy rhythm, he sought out his mouth, and kissed him with all the earnest sweetness he could muster.

Percival turned his head to the side, exposing the main scent gland on his neck, and Credence instantly nuzzled against it, pressing his lips to his skin, and tentatively licking at it.

“Ugh, you’re wonderful, you know that?”

Credence let out a breathy sigh, and Percival could feel the boy’s Alpha cock stilling inside of him as a gush of warmth filled him.

“Thank you sir.”

Percival smiled, and leaned up to bite gently at the boy’s own exposed collarbone,

“Mmmm, no thank _you_ my boy. Do you need to take a break? Let me please you for a moment while you catch your breath?”

Credence looked a bit dazed, and could only nod, carefully pulling out of Percival with an easy slide aided by the slick and his own release, and his cheeks flushed as he felt the sheets dampen beneath them.

“I’m sorry… I didn’t know that would happen… so much of it I mean…”

Percival chuckled,

“It’s not a problem.”

He flicked his fingers, and wordlessly cleaned them both, and the sheets were instantly dry and soft again.

He gave Credence a gentle guided nudge to move him over onto his back, and the boy looked over at him, panting still.

“Was it good? Did I do it right?”

Percival hummed, shifting down to scatter kisses along the boy’s chest, focusing on worrying his nipples with his teeth, until Credence was mindlessly thrusting his hips against the air, almost writhing around.

“Of course you did. You’ve never fucked anyone through a heat before; though I suspect you’ve had offers.”

He trailed a hand down the boy’s waist and caressed his thigh, not quite touching where he knew the boy wanted him to, judging by the way he was biting his lip, and fisting the sheets in his hands.

“No. Never. Mother said it was just the demons inside me, trying to force me into sin. I wasn’t to talk to anyone about my sickness.”

Percival fought the urge to roll his eyes. Right.

No-Majs knew so little about the entire thing, and probably most went through life thinking something was wrong with them, whether Alpha, Beta or Omega.

“Well my boy, it’s nothing harmful at all. Perfectly normal. You just needed to find the right person to uh, mate with. I’m glad you’re okay with me.”

Credence blinked down at him suddenly, earnest and sweet and sincere,

“Mister Graves… sir, there’s no one else I could even imagine wanting more. I can’t tell you how many times I hoped you’d kiss me… you got so close… once.”

His cheeks were pinked, and the color spread down his chest, not quite as dark as his arousal reddened cock, which Percival finally put his hand to, and stroked slow and teasingly, just enough to make the boy squirm.

“I’m glad I was worth the wait for you Credence. Truly.”

The boy beamed at him again, even managing to concentrate through so much distraction, and it made Percival’s mouth water. He needed to taste him, feel him come down his throat, and ensure he was sated over and over, as an Omega should for their Alpha.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm kinda sorry but not really?  
> warning: contains mild salad tossing and choking

Credence watched as Mister Graves put his mouth on his cock again, and closed his eyes as he did so. From that position Credence could almost count the man’s lashes and freckles on his nose if he tried.

Mister Graves was just so beautiful, and so strong, Credence could scarcely believe the man had chosen him to be the one to help him through his heat.

He’d only heard it referred to that a few times, and he suspected it had been magical people talking, and not, usual people like he had always thought he was.

But Mister Graves had said he was special, and clearly still thought so very much, or he wouldn’t have sought him out.

It was a few moments longer than before, but still didn’t take much before Credence was reaching out blindly, desperate for something to hold on to as Mister Graves made him come again with just his lips and tongue, and he could feel his toes curling atop the sheets.

He could still smell the man, and he knew it meant he was in need of Credence to be inside of him again, and he wanted to, he did, but he also wanted to be able to taste the man first.

Would he mind?

Mister Graves was shifting off of him, moving to lie back against the bed, and though he looked content, Credence could see out of the corner of his eye that the man was still hard, and his hands were a little shaky as he carded them together over his chest.

“Can I…” Credence swallowed, and tried again, “Can I do that to you, Mister Graves?”

The man glanced over at him, and smiled,

“What? Another kiss? I’d love it. You can call me Percival, or Percy, if you want. No need to be so formal, considering… well, this.”

Credence rolled over until he was pressing his chest on Mister Graves’ arm, and looked down at him, licking his lips slightly,

“Yes, that, a kiss, but also, what you did, with your mouth on me…” he squeezed his eyes shut, heat blossoming on his face, making him a bit more nervous, and Mister Graves chuckled, and he felt a hand on his face, brushing his sweaty bangs back off his forehead,

“If you like. I would love it, although, I’ll warn you, it won’t take much for me. Take it as a compliment.”

Credence beamed, before he could stop himself, leaning down to kiss the man, feeling the slip and slid of lips and tongues against teeth, and his nervousness almost vanished.

He dragged a hand down the man’s chest, and squeezed at his shaky hands, before moving past to grasp clumsily at the man’s cock.

It was slick in his hand, wet with pre come, and probably never really stopped leaking, if Credence had to guess, while the man was perpetually in need during his heat. The thought made Credence’s own cock give a feeble jolt as it still tried to recover.

He’d lost count of how many times he’d come, but clearly Mister Graves was still very much prepared to keep going, until the heat broke.

Finally he had to break away from kissing the man to do what he planned properly, and he couldn’t resist delaying a little, pressing a kiss here and there over the man’s chest, twirling his tongue down his stomach and past his navel, feeling how Mister Graves shifted and groaned beneath him, as if poised to beg, but his pride wouldn’t quite let him.

Credence smiled against the man’s skin, and then continued the rest of the way down his body, until he was practically grazing his cheek against the man’s cock. It was beautiful, and only slightly smaller than his own. He couldn’t help wondering what it would be like if the man fucked inside of _him_ with it. It was a wicked thought, but it filled his mind even as he slipped his tongue out to finally lick up the side of the shaft, and he could taste the light sweetness of the Omega’s come.

He swore he could smell something spicy and sharp like cinnamon, and he dipped lower, lips mouthing obscenely over the man’s balls and below, to the opening where he’d so deliriously lost himself only a while ago, and the taste of slick covered his tongue, and it was incredible.

He found himself lingering there, and almost neglecting the man’s cock, until he felt a hand in his short hair, fingers scraping his scalp and Mister Graves murmuring that he was going to come like that, but he’d much prefer to be in Credence’s mouth.

He blushed, and moved away, back up to put the head of the man’s cock in between his lips, laving the slit with his tongue, and he could feel the way Mister Graves was losing control, in the tightness of his jaw, and the hand in his hair still, and he sucked down, and drew him deep as he could, until he felt Mister Graves’ cock hit the back of his throat, and he swallowed around him.

The man groaned and bucked his hips slightly, not quite choking Credence, but almost. He hummed around the cock in his mouth and pulled back just slightly to drag his teeth over the shaft for just an instant, and Mister Graves sighed,

“It doesn’t take much, not when it’s you.”

Credence wanted to question him, but before he could even blink, his mouth was flooded with warm and wet sweetness, Mister Graves’ Omega come, and he drank it down as best he could. What he couldn’t quite catch he carefully wiped away with the back of his hand.

“That’s okay. It tastes really good. _You_ taste good. All of you.”

Credence could feel his cheeks flaming again, and Mister Graves just looked at him with a somber sort of stare, but there was something in his eyes, an intensity he’d only caught a few times before.

“You flatter me.”

“No really.”

Credence shimmied back up his body and kissed him soundly, not leaving room for argument, as he ground his hips down on the man’s thigh, rubbing his fully hardened cock against him, wondering if he was ready to have him again.

“I think I prefer the taste of you.”

Mister Graves was saying, and Credence ducked his head, tucking his face into the man’s neck and shoulder, and shook his head, kissing the bits of skin he could reach, feeling the man shift beneath him, and wrap his arms around him, holding him close, in a horizontal sort of hug.

“Are you ready to do it again? I think it might be enough this time. I don’t feel nearly as hot anymore.”

Credence nodded, and then scooted back, before Mister Graves’ arms bracketed tighter, and halted his movements.

“What are you doing?”

“I want to be on top, if you don’t mind.”

Credence shook his head,

“N-no, not at all.”

Mister Graves seemed to growl in reply, and flipped him over so fast it barely gave him time to realize what had happened, and the man was then straddling him, and sinking down on his cock before he could blink.

The warm and slick wetness seemed to take him in so quickly it stole his breath away, and he was arching his back, and pushing up against the man as he began to move away, pulling back so that all but the tip of Credence’s cock was still inside him, then slamming back down, and even Mister Graves looked overwhelmed.

“Feels so good. Don’t stop, please.”

Credence found himself begging, and his hands were scrabbling for a hold, anywhere to keep contact with the man as he fucked himself on Credence’s cock.

“Never my boy, not until you get to come again.”

Mister Graves was bracing himself on the headboard of the bed, trying to get as much leverage to keep up his movements, and Credence just lay beneath him and tried to stare, to drink in the sight of the handsome Omega as much as he could before he got caught.

The man’s usually perfectly styled hair had long since come down, falling in dark silver and brown strands over his face, and some pieces were clinging to his skin with sweat.

Credence took one of his hands off the man’s thigh and reached up to stroke his forehead, pushing the stray hairs back, and Mister Graves turned his head to press a kiss against his palm, sending a shiver down his spine.

So intimate.

So caring.

“Touch me here.”

Mister Graves lifted one of his hands from bracing above Credence on the headboard to guide his own hand to the man’s neck, and he saw how his eyes fluttered shut in delight, so he did. He squeezed gently, until he felt himself growing close, and his fingers tightened just slightly.

Credence let his eyes close and his head rolled back against the pillows, as a low moan left his lips when he finally came, and Mister Graves milked every last bit of his Alpha come from his cock, until he could hardly feel his legs.

He dropped his hand from the man’s neck and let his head loll over and he tried to catch his breath, as he felt Mister Graves move up and off of his spent and softening cock, before leaning down to kiss his own neck, teeth nipping at his skin and tongue soothing the bite, still leaving a significant mark, as he felt a warm wetness splatter on his chest.

“Mmm, sorry I promise I’ll clean you up.”

Credence managed a weak laugh.

“It’s okay, you’re just marking your territory.”

Mister Graves chuckled, lips poised just below his ear, and then grazing up his jaw, before pausing right above his mouth,

“Now there’s an appealing image.”

Credence smiled into the kiss, and held the man close, even as he began to feel slightly sticky from Mister Graves’ release on his skin.

“What do you mean?”

He asked after a moment, when Mister Graves had rolled away to lie beside him again, heat finally broken and body fully satiated.

He’d used a wandless silent spell to clean Credence and the bed again, and he fought the urge to pout. He had rather hoped the man would use his mouth on him, maybe tease one final orgasm out of him before calling it quits.

“What do I mean about what?”

Credence licked his lips and turned on his side, propped on a shaky arm bent at the elbow, eying Mister Graves,

“Marking me as your territory appeals to you? But you just did it.”

Mister Graves looked over at him and winked, something like a smirk curving his lips.

“And that was just one round of come. I could see you getting me off enough to cover your face, your chest, even your back, if you were on your knees for me.”

Credence felt a shiver run down his spine at the thought. It was a bit possessive, and very intriguing. Considering Alpha’s were usually supposed to demonstrate so called ‘power’ over the Omega’s and Beta’s, he rather liked the idea.

“Okay.”

Mister Graves put a hand over his waist and tugged him over to curl against his back, leaning down to press a kiss between his shoulder blades, before resting his cheek against his skin.

“Tell me, would you like to stay with me? If you want to go back to your, family, I suppose I could understand, but I’d be happy to let you stay. To pay you back for all that you’ve done for me.”

Just like that, Credence was suddenly wide awake, as if Mister Graves’ words were a live wire, and his body was eager to conduct the electricity.

“Please… yes.”

Mister Graves hummed,

“I’m delighted to hear that. Now, get some rest. We’ll work out the details in the morning.”

Credence nodded, and snuggled back against the man, feeling his sharp lines and long limbs press against the larger frame of him, and when his eyes fell closed, he’d never felt safer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning this is the very badly done watersports and i am sorry. its such a cop out >.

When the morning dawned, bright and sunny, Percival rolled over with a groan and almost jumped backwards in shock. He’d slept so well and so deeply, he had completely forgotten about the boy in his bed, the Alpha who’d been under his nose all that time, and he’d never known.

“Good morning sir.”

Credence was saying, looking up at him from under his long lashes, and smiling tentatively.

Percival followed every instinct and leaned in to press a kiss to the boy’s lips, probably surprising him more than anything, until he felt Credence melt beneath his touch.

“None of that now. It’s just Percy in here. You can call me Mister Graves if we’re around anyone I know. I think I’m gonna need to call in to work. I think they can spare me. They did go a month without noticing someone had stolen my identity, after all.”

Percival couldn’t help a jolt of annoyance that shot through his veins, actually putting words to his frustration, and likely the reason he’d fucked up forgotten his meds in the first place, but Credence was frowning, utterly bewildered, and he reached out to stroke his cheek,

“Sorry, just rambling. Nothing to concern you.”

He kissed the boy on the forehead and rolled over to retrieve his wand, casting a Patronus charm, directed to deliver a message straight to the president herself.

He looked back to find Credence staring wide eyed, and slack jawed.

“What was that?”

Percival smiled,

“My Patronus. It’s a defensive spell, that takes the form of a different animal for every person. As you can see, mine is a snow leopard.”

“What would mine be?”

Percival chuckled, and he reached over to ruffle the boy’s hair fondly,

“I haven’t the faintest idea. Perhaps something with scales or wings?”

Credence looked fascinated, lost in thought, and Percival felt his stomach rumble.

“Breakfast, I think. I could use some coffee. Do you prefer coffee or tea?”

Credence shrugged,

“Never had either before.”

Percival climbed out of bed, and held out his hand, and the boy took it, following him over to his closet where he produced one black silk robe and one red. He gave the red to the boy, and he was delighted at how well it complemented his pale skin and dark hair. The collar wasn’t quite high enough to cover the several love marks on the boy’s neck, and Percival caught himself smiling at the sight of them.

“Come along. You can have your pick. I must have at least a dozen different sorts of tea.”

Credence stood and looked at the tins for so long Percival wondered if he’d fallen asleep standing up, and came over to tap his shoulder, noticing how the boy seemed to jump a little, before his eyes focused on him,

“Yes Mister Graves, Percy, sorry…”

“Everything all right? You’re very quiet. I made you some toast and an egg, but you only eat what you like.”

He put a hand to the boy’s back and guided him over to the table, and he was nodding.

“I will happily eat whatever you’ve cooked for me. I’ve never seen so much food before.”

Well that was just disheartening.

Percival poured the boy a large glass of milk and a smaller glass of orange juice, and set them both beside his plate, which seemed rather pitiful compared to his own. But if he was happy, then, so was Percival.

“Do you say grace before…?”

Credence was asking, hand already halfway outstretched to where Percival’s was setting, preparing to grab his spoon to add sugar to his coffee.

“I don’t personally, but you’re welcome to. I’ll wait.”

Percival reached out to take the boy’s hand, and rubbed his thumb over his knuckles encouragingly, causing a slight blush to rise in his cheeks.

“Okay.”

*

“Will you be okay for the rest of the day? I mean, has your fever gone?”

Credence couldn’t help asking, for he was not quite sure how things went, considering he’d never once acted upon his Alpha instincts before. Never wanted to really.

Mister Graves looked over at him, coffee cup halfway to his mouth,

“Heat’s usually last at least a week. So that’s how long I’d like you to stay. If you don’t mind…”

Credence shook his head,

“Not at all. I want to help you. As best I can.”

Mister Graves took a sip of his coffee and then smiled over the rim.

“You’ve already done far more for me than I deserve Credence. I would understand if you found the timeline daunting, the task, out of reach.”

Credence was already shaking his head again,

“No sir, not at all. I meant it when I said it. Anything.”

Mister Graves reached over again to touch him, just the caress of a hand over top of his, and he felt a shiver run down his spine.

“Would you mind terribly joining me in the shower? I feel as if I owe it to you, to make you clean again, after I made you so filthy.”

Credence ducked his head and blushed, the man had hardly done anything more sinful than he’d imagined or fantasized about, but if he wanted it, he would do it.

“Of course. Lead the way.”

Mister Graves downed the rest of his coffee, and then took Credence’s hand in earnest, tugging him along towards the bedroom, and then past it, to his bathroom.

The man’s hands were then on his body, helping him out of the crimson silk robe, and he shivered, feeling the cool air glide over his skin before the man’s could chase the sensation, and he wanted to do the same, so he did.

Credence stepped so close he could almost taste the man’s relaxed but still strong Omega scent, and he smirked just before leaning in to press a kiss to his lips,

“Mister Graves, you don’t plan on keeping this shower innocent, do you?”

The man hummed and then nipped at Credence’s bottom lip,

“Perhaps not, if you don’t want me to.”

The water turned on and quickly filled the room with steam, as Credence felt the man’s hand pull his own again, guiding him into the beautifully tiled shower, and he was astonished to note it was more than big enough for two people, perhaps even three.

When the warm water hit his skin, he couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips. He hadn’t been blessed with such a luxury in so long. He usually bathed in cold water, and in a hurry too, to make way for his younger sisters.

He didn’t miss that, and he could not say he looked forward to returning merely to collect his belongings and say goodbye.

“Would you like me to wash your hair?”

Mister Graves was saying, murmuring the words in his ear, lips poised to kiss the skin below, and Credence could only nod, comforted by the water and prepared to drown in the man’s adoration and care.

“Get on your knees.”

The tile was cold against his legs, but the fact that he could feel Mister Graves moving behind him, pumping shampoo into his hands, before carefully applying it to his wet hair, was less of a comfort and more arousing than anything else.

He couldn’t help closing his eyes and humming in delight as the man’s fingers rubbed against his scalp and slowly began to work the soap through his hair.

“You look so pretty like this. Makes me want to mark you. Keep you mine.”

Credence licked his lips, and only felt mild splashes of water against his face, as Mister Graves was blocking most of the spray with his body, ensuring none of it would get in his eyes or ears.

“Thank you.”

“Before you get back up, do you mind if I do?”

Credence shifted back, out of the water completely and away from the hands on him, to blink up at the man,

“Do you want me to put you in my mouth?”

 He was blushing furiously as he said it, and he wondered if his cheeks were glowing as red as they felt.

Mister Graves shook his head, and was palming his cock, not quite hard, but still impressive,

“Not exactly what I meant. I want to really mark you.”

Credence continued to stare at him, feeling a bit lost, until Mister Graves moved to stand behind him, and put a hand to his neck, keeping him on his knees.

“Hold still.”

As the warm water continued to spray around them, he did as he was asked, and faced the glass wall of the shower, not quite able to see Mister Graves in the reflection, but he could feel something hitting his back, a similar sensation to the shower water, but not from the same direction.

Mister Graves let out a groan, and the hand on his neck tightened, a thumb pressing just below his ear, beside the scent gland he knew had driven the man crazy during their earlier coupling, and he could feel himself growing hard, wondering if the man would insist on him taking him there, like that, or he was simply content to be as he was, assuming some mild control.

“God. You’re so beautiful. So good. I’m sorry. I couldn’t help myself. Get up, come on, let me wash you off.”

*

Credence probably hadn’t understood at all what he’d done, what he’d needed desperately, almost as badly as being claimed, being marked and fucked.

The boy had been so obedient, despite the fact it should have gone the other way around, with Percival begging him to mark him, to come over his face, piss down his back, and just make him his, as much as he could bear it.

He pulled the boy close, held him tight in his arms, and helped him rinse the soap out of his hair, until the boy was practically nuzzled into his collarbone and trying to nip at his neck. He wanted to take Percival in the shower, and though the thought appealed, it was also needlessly dangerous, and far too slippery.

Much easier to just let him bend him over the side of his bed once they were both dry.

Percival smirked, in fact, he was hoping for it. He hadn’t been joking when he’d said the heats typically lasted a week. That’s how they used to be before his medication, and he was almost hoping that with Credence to help him, it wouldn’t be as long at all, and he could resume his medication and go back to work like nothing had changed.

Picquery owed him a vacation, so he was taking it now.

“Mister Graves… please, let me touch you. I need to.”

Credence was mewling at him, grinding his hips into his back, and Percival couldn’t hold back a smile.

“So eager. We need to get dried off first.”

“Mmm… okay.”

The boy was pressing open mouthed kisses against his shoulders, hands sliding down his front, palming his cock, and trying with little effort to tease him back into full hardness, and Percival bit back a groan. He needed to be strong for both of them, no matter how bad he wanted to be fucked.

Luckily magic could aide with that, and the next thing Percival knew, Credence was almost throwing him onto the bed, merely to climb on top of him and kiss him roughly, hand stroking over his cock and driving him to distraction once again.

The heat was bringing him up to speed rapidly, slick slowly seeping out of his opening and preparing him for his Alpha, but Percival wanted more, wanted to feel the boy just take him without warning, let him force him into the mattress, make it so he couldn’t walk in the morning, even though it was barely past afternoon.

He was insatiable in heat it seemed.

“You smell so good.”

Credence said it with a tinge of a whine, and Percival fought the urge to smirk.

“That’s all your instincts my boy. What do they tell you to do?”

“Bury my cock inside of you until I’ve come so much I’m dizzy.”

Percival hummed in delight,

“Good, please do.”

Credence groaned, and then shifted back just to finger lightly at his entrance, before stroking over his cock, once, twice, and then thrusting inside, forcing Percival to arch his back and bend his knees, allowing the boy as close as he could get.

“God, you feel so amazing.”

Credence was pressing frantic kisses to the side of his neck and then his lips, and Percival couldn’t fight the smile on his face.

It just felt so good to be claimed, and he hadn’t even felt a hand on his cock yet, though it was leaking onto his stomach.

“So do you my boy.”

Credence almost growled at that, and Percival had to wonder if the boy enjoyed being addressed as such, or if he should think of more inventive nicknames, or pet names.

Seemed fitting.

Although he was truly Credence’s pet, and not the other way around.

When Credence started moving faster, anxiety clearly coloring his movements, Percival moved his hands to drag them over the boys back, marking him there too, with new wounds that could easily be healed, or be left as a reminder of their shared pleasures.

The boy’s cock was sliding in and out of him with an obscene noise, aided by the slick, and he wondered just how the boy was doing, how long he could last.

He hadn’t even taken care of him once before breakfast, so surely…

His thoughts petered off as Credence let out a groan and pitched forward, thrusting into him with a sense of finality, and his slim fingers wrapped around Percival’s own cock, tugging him along to chase his orgasm with the boy.

It was utter bliss, feeling the boy coming inside him in wet hot pulses, as he managed to make a similar mess of himself, and Credence leaned his forehead against his, panting for breath.

“Did it help you?”

Percival slid a hand up from one of the boy’s hips to cup his face, and he smiled,

“Absolutely.”

A kiss was enough to seal the deal, and cool the heat, for the time being.

*

**END**

 

 

 


End file.
